The use of light-emitting diode (LED) strings instead of fluorescent bulbs for use in illumination of a backlight for a display, such as a television, a monitor for a laptop computer, or an LED wall, is increasing drastically based on consumer demands for better picture quality. In addition, typical LED light efficacy can be much better than conventional lighting systems for such displays, thus consuming significantly less power. In addition, among other advantages, LED systems can be smaller and more environmentally friendly, and can have a faster response with less electro-magnetic interference (EMI) emissions. A number of LED regulation techniques exist for typical LED systems. A typical LED system that can be implemented for a display can utilize different colored LEDs, such as red, green, and blue. However, delays between activations of LEDs in a given sequence, such as in scanning by rows, can result in a lack of uniformity in intensity across the display, especially in low grayscale conditions.